


"Olivia!"

by jellijeans



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: (namely suicide mentions), Bravely Default Spoilers, F/M, don't worry guys neither tiz nor agnés die in this fic, it does contain some pretty heavy content for like 0.5 seconds, it's mostly agnés coming to terms with olivia's death tbh, so read at your own discretion, there's also no sexytimes or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7092796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellijeans/pseuds/jellijeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>agnés has some struggles coming to terms with the death of her best friend when they reach florem in the second world, manifesting themselves in awful nightmares—a feeling all too familiar to tiz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Olivia!"

“Nn...Olivia...”

Tiz blinked, feeling a small pit of frustration develop in his mind amidst his exhaustion. Damn him for being such a light sleeper. The nineteen year-old gave a frustrated exhale and then rolled onto his side, pulling the covers over his head. That night, Florem had been unusually warm—the awakening of the wind had blown tropical breezes into the city, heating the air—but it was still somewhat too cold to go to bed without covers. Instead, Tiz had simply resorted to sleeping in a white t-shirt and boxers, and Ringabel in...just boxers. It had taken Edea and Agnés some time to get used to, but in the end, it hadn’t really bothered any of them—Edea had grown up surrounded by boys and with somewhat of a surrogate brother, so the Eternian girl wasn’t much bothered, and Agnés was simply too innocent-minded, if that was the proper word, to be bothered by it. The girls had fallen asleep in their nightgowns as usual, although Edea had managed to push all of her covers off her bunk and onto Ringabel. Despite that, Ringabel was still snoozing away, light snores filling the air. Tiz could feel himself slipping back into slumber, and closed his eyes in hope for more rest.

“...Olivia!”

Tiz woke back up almost an hour or two later hearing sobs and screams from the bunk above him. He immediately shot up, taking temporary relief in the stopping of the screams. Somehow, it...hadn’t awoken neither Edea nor Ringabel. Those two really did sleep like rocks. Still, he slipped silently out of his bunk, planting his feet quietly on the floor and backing up to examine what had happened. His heart was pounding. What if something had happened to Agnés? Had anyone slipped into their room and tried to assassinate her? Tiz’s breath hitched in his throat as Agnés quickly shot up to a sitting position as she awoke from one of her screams. She stared at her hands, mortified for a moment, before collapsing into sobs. Tiz’s eyes softened.  
“...Agnés? Is everything alright?” he asked quietly. Agnés turned to him, looking at him with red-rimmed eyes from the upper bunk.  
“I—Tiz, you must excuse me for waking you up...it’s unacceptable behavior from me, and it won’t happen aga—” Agnés’ voice hitched as she broke into another sob. Tiz grimaced, realizing what was going on.  
“Agnés, would it help if we could talk?” Tiz asked quietly. He looked up at Agnés, concern glittering in his brown eyes, watching as she slowly nodded. Agnés reached for the ladder before recoiling, shaking her head and grabbing her arms.  
“T-Tiz, I c-can’t—”  
“H-hey, it’s okay if you can’t come down. I’m afraid something bad might happen if we stay up there, so I’ll carry you down, okay?”  
“...alright. Th-thank you, Tiz...”

Tiz sucked in his breath and slowly climbed up the ladder, trying not to miss any rungs in the darkness. Agnés was still sitting up in her bed, taking heavy, irregular breaths, too afraid to go back to sleep. Finally, he made it to the top rung, swinging his other leg over the edge of the bed and pulling himself up. He reached a gentle hand over and wiped the tears from one of Agnés cheeks before enveloping her in a gentle hug.  
“Hey...whatever happened, you’re okay. I’ll bring you down, and then we can talk about it in the lounge if you want to, okay? But regardless of whether you want to talk about it or not, we should at least get you out of this bed.”  
“A-alright...”

Tiz gently picked her up and coaxed her onto his back until she was clinging to him like he and his friends did in Norende when they would give each other piggyback rides. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in the nape of his neck, taking refuge in the warmth of his body. Once he was on the floor of their sleeping quarters, she gently got off before he picked her up again, carrying her bridal-style on the way to the lounge, despite her meek protests. She eventually stopped and leaned into his chest, trying to steady her breathing. He was about to set her down on a single sofa seat before she gave a soft whimper in protest.  
“T-Tiz, do you mind if I...sit with you? I want to talk, but I don’t want to be...left alone...”  
“O-of course!” Tiz responded, blushing fiercely. He hoped she couldn’t tell in the darkness. He sat down on the larger sofa, placing her next to him, where she curled up and rested her head on his shoulder. Tiz looked away, feeling the heat creeping up his face.

“Tiz, I’m so sorry for all this...” Agnés murmured regretfully. “It’s just—this is the first time we’ve been in Florem since Olivia died, and even though it’s not in the same world, she’s still dead and—” She took a shaky breath, trying not to cry again. “It’s just...a little too much.”  
“Agnés, don’t worry about it,” he responded softly, giving her a small hug. “I’ve woken up with nightmares a lot of nights because of what happened with Til. I know how you feel. I promise I’m not holding it against you, and I never will.”  
“Thank you so much, Tiz.” Agnés leaned more into his shoulder, going somewhat limp. “Olivia was my closest friend...we grew up together, and everything we did, we did together. Losing her like that...she died protecting me, and I won’t ever be able to forget that. Tiz, I loved her like a sister, and now she’s...gone...I can’t go on without her, Tiz. She was...everything to me...”  
Tiz resisted the urge to gently turn her head and press a kiss to her forehead. Really, if he was being honest, that was all he wanted to do—he wanted to comfort her not as a friend, but as her boyfriend. As her...partner. But she was a vestal, and what was he? He was an orphaned shepherd boy from a rural town quite literally blown off the map, completely alone from all standpoints with exception for their ragtag group. He was a nobody, and she...she was _everything_. He wanted to be together, but the crystals came first. The world came first. Edea’s words echoed in his head.  
_You aren’t gonna find anyone like her if you pass her up._

“Agnés, you’ve come this far, haven’t you? You’ve come so far without her at your side. I know it hurts. I know it feels like you’ll die without her, but you won’t. I promise you, you won’t. I know we can’t replace Olivia, but you...you have us. You can be my ray of hope, and I can be your strength, like we said. I—we—won’t ever abandon you,” Tiz said, as gently as he could. He inwardly cursed at himself for saying “I” instead of “we”.  
“Tiz, the truth is unacceptable...you’ve been the only thing keeping me going, if I am honest. I grow distant from Airy, and Ringabel and Edea...I have come to trust both of them, but Ringabel...his face looked the same as Alternis’, did it not? I don’t know who—or what, if he is not quite human—he is. But they have each other. Edea, apart from her lineage and her homeland, has lost everything...and Ringabel? He had...he has nothing to lose, not even memories. And you...you lost everything as well. Your home, your friends, your loved ones, your—” Agnés winced. “—your romantic loved one, if you had such a partner—everyone. And what did I lose? I lost acolytes that did not show their faces and that I held no bond to, and just one close friend. I have lost...nothing, in comparison to you all. And yet, I fear I am faring the worst thus far. I am...weak, Tiz. You all could just as well as with me carry on this mission without me.”  
“That’s not true! I need you, Agnés,” Tiz said, letting the words mistakenly slip out of his mouth. “I-I mean—we need you, Agnés. We can’t do this without you. I’m doing this for my home, and Edea is doing it for hers. Ringabel is doing it for his identity, but you do it for a duty lost to darkness. You do it because no one else will, and that makes you special. We need you. We can’t do it without you. No one else can awaken the crystals, and even if they could, we...it’s not the same without you, Agnés. Do you want... _my_ truth?”  
“ _Your_ truth?” Agnés echoed thoughtfully, sniffling.  
“Yeah. My truth is...Agnés, I was...I was going to kill myself at the chasm.”  
“...what?”  
“I know. I know that all life is given by the crystals, and that we should honor all of it, but—and no, I wasn’t in a great mental state then, and I am now, but I can say that even looking back, this is still true—I really had nothing to live for. No partner to keep living on for, no friends to continue their legacy, no more family to keep striving for. I lost literally everything. I intended to throw myself off that chasm and join my brother and everyone else. And then...I met you, and suddenly, I had a reason to live. I knew I wanted to join you, to give myself another reason to keep being, and you needed a reason to keep being, too. I...I lo—” Tiz stopped himself mid-sentence, growing red again. “I need you, Agnés. Edea and Ringabel do, too. And if Olivia was still here...she would want you to save the world, too. So...you can do it, is what I’m trying to say. And we’re all here for you.”  
“Thank you, Tiz. Thank you so much. You have...no idea how much it means to me for that.”  
“It’s no big deal, Agnés. You mean the world to me, and I just want to see you safe.” Tiz cursed inwardly again at himself for being so open about his feelings, but not actually saying them. “Now...it’s getting late, and we’re leaving early in the morning, so we should probably go back to bed.”  
Agnés stiffened. “I-I can’t go back and sleep in that bed...”  
“Hm...do—” Tiz gave a quick exhale at the broadness of his next statement. “—do you want to sleep with me, then? Not like— _doing_ anything—just...for the comfort of another person.”  
“If that is acceptable, I would...highly prefer that to sleeping alone, Tiz. ...thank you.”

Tiz and Agnés returned to the sleeping quarters, slipping into Tiz’s bunk. He pressed himself as far to the wall as he could to make room for Agnés. Without realizing it, they had slipped into an unintentionally comfortable position, with Agnés’ back against Tiz’s chest, although primarily due to the lack of space. Tiz’s face went red, but they eventually slipped into a comfortable slumber together.

“Oho! Look what we’ve got here, Ringabel!”  
Tiz blinked awake, realizing what he had done while sleeping. Unconsciously, he had wrapped his arms around Agnés waist while sleeping, drawing them closer together into a pose just like...  
Ah. It clicked in Tiz’s mind why Edea had woken him up like that with her teasing.  
Spooning. In their sleep, they had shifted into a position just like spooning.  
Agnés also awoke when she felt Tiz push himself up behind her.

“I-it’s not what you think it is!” He quickly sputtered. Edea cocked an eyebrow at him, a smug smile plastered on her face.  
“Suuuuure, loverboy. Keep on telling yourself that.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys for reading this!! this is the first bravely fic i've uploaded, and i'm pretty proud of this one—sorry for how cheesy my work is ;; i hope you all enjoyed this!


End file.
